Hitching
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Stevie Baskara didn't expect to meet such an odd person while she was exploring. She could've just went home, but she wanted an adventure. But this adventure was defanantly not what she had expected. Rating may go up to M for some intense love scenes, c'mon, you guys know you love and want and need them : ZEVIE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Zevians, this story is a bit weird, and gruesome, and everything else. This is very different to what I usually write and who knows what may happen, I just make this stuff up as I go along, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Enjoy!**_

_**Also, I would like to disclaim that I do not own How to Rock or the characters that are bestowed into this story. I also don't own the plot line for the 1986 movie "The Hitcher" in which this story is based on.**_

* * *

Stevie Baskara was trudging her way through the woods and trying to find her way back home. She was new to the North Carolina town and didn't know anybody, so she wasn't surprised to find herself lost. Her feet were hurting and face was freezing in the winter time breeze. If she kept hoping and praying, someone would be out here to find her and escort her way out of these woods before night fell. She had been having a bad day, her first day of this new highschool and it hadn't been so fun. Already hearing mean names being called at her.

The leaves were snapping and twigs were breaking under her feet, so it obviously would tell you that she was there. The only thing that could go wrong was if a hunter had mistaken her for a deer. Which is likely impossible because of her bright, ocean blue jacket. It was getting later and later and finally admitted that she was lost. She had turned around and started the way she came, hopefully if she could remember which ways she had taken.

She stopped at the sound of rustling leaves and breaking twigs, and no, they were not her own feet making the noises.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked. She didn't get response, just some more rustling leaves.

"Can you hear me? Are you lost too?" She fussed. The sound of the leaves were getting closer and closer, when she finally just decided to run. Once she heard started to run she could the foot steps behind her getting faster as well. It was chasing her, or following her for a possible way out of these woods. It wasn't but a few running steps later when she had tripped over a large tree root sticking out of the ground.

"Oww!" She grabbed her ankle. And before she knew it, she was back on the ground, tripping the person who was chasing her. He had fallen over her and quickly sat up, mirroring what she did when she fell. He stared at her, out of breath and he look really scared.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" He mocked. She grabbed her ankle and hissed in pain as she started to catch her breath a bit.

"I asked you first," She said.

"I am Zander, Zander Robbins," The young man responded.

"I'm Stevie Baskara," She answered. He had pushed himself off onto his feet. When he was up he reached over and helped Stevie up off the ground.

"Can you walk?" He asked. Stevie was a little bit confused of how terrified he was now, compared to the way he was acting now. She tried to walk on it, but it was in so much pain, she felt like she was going to pass out, she even almost fell but Zander had caught her. Stevie wrapped her arm around him, as he offered, and he started to help her, but that wasn't helping with the pain.

"Come here," He said. He held out both of his arms, suggesting that he carry her.

"What? You want to carry me? A complete stranger?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well you're not a complete stranger," He chuckled a bit.

Stevie rolled her eyes, "I can walk myself, thank you." She tried to hide the pain on her face as she walked away slowly, limping. But as she tried to walk away she had this feeling that she has met him before, he looked really familiar and the name was stuck in her mind, but she just couldn't think about it.

Zander had walked up behind her and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing? put me down!" She screamed.

"Shh! They will hear you," He demanded.

"Who? Who will hear us?" She asked, he kept tip toeing through the woods. What was this guy's deal? Was he bipolar?

"Just be quiet and we won't have to worry," He whispered. Stevie rolled her eyes again, how was she going to get out of these terrifying woods?

"Well do you know how to get out of these woods?" Stevie whispered. Zander just nodded at her. I guess that was how, Zander knew the way out of the woods.

* * *

Zander had found his way and Stevie was relieved to know that she was out of the woods and that she wasn't going to die. The sun had went down into total darkness about an hour ago and the only light they were granted were the lights from the street. Zander had gently set Stevie ground on the pavement, where she had finally started to give her injured ankle a workout, it still hurt but Zander had carried her for a while so she could deal with it. Plus, it was feeling a bit better.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I was such a butthole," Stevie apologized. Zander smirked and shook his head like it was no problem.

"Do you know where your car is?" He asked.

"I actually don't have a car anymore, it's totaled," She responded. It was true, she had swerved off the road and ran into a ditch. I tried to call some one but my phone doesn't have any signal out here," She responded, checking her phone, which still had no bars.

"I can give you a ride," He started, he looked back into the woods again. Stevie looked that direction and took notice that he kept looking that way.

"Why do you keep looking that way?" She asked.

"Get in my car, hurry!" Zander yelled. Stevie was freaked out.

"Why? Tell me!" She demanded. Zander just picked her up and put her inside of his car which wa nearby. He shut the door and quickly got into his car where he tried to start it up but it wasn't working.

"Damn it!" Zander cursed. Stevie turned around and started to look towards the woods where she saw an odd-looking man, coming up to the car. Zander saw, and that's why he was hurrying up to get the car started.

"What does he want? Do you know him?" Stevie asked.

"Will stop asking me all these questions! I'm trying to save your life! Now shut up and coöperate!" He fussed. He started it one more time and got it work. He put it in gear and slammed his foot into the pedal, driving away as fast as he could go.

Stevie looked back and saw the man get angry, which made her really scared. Zander kept looking in his rear view mirror and finally started to calm down.

"Listen, that man is after me, and I hate that I have possibly gotten you into trouble with him as well, but I couldn't just leave you out in the woods for dead, because," He froze, trying to regain his breath, "If I did, he would've killed you right there."

Stevie's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh."

"You will be fine if you just help me and coöperate with me, ok?" Zander suggested.

Well, she couldn't deny now since she was driving with him, she responded with a nod.

* * *

_**Like? Hate? Eeehhh? Now I will warn you guys that the rating may change to M so I just thought you guys should know. Thank you :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I am so happy with all the reviews that I have gotten and I really appreciate everyne for reviewing so in reward for the review? I bring you chapter two! That rhymed, unintentionally (if you don't get that you may want to watch this movie called "Hot Rod" it's so funny! :)**_

_**So in the last chapter, Stevie got lost in the woods where she met Zander, a man who she thinks is a jerk. She gets hurt and he helps her out, but then she realized that she is now in danger.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

They had gotten far away enough from the man for Zander to slow down. Stevie couldn't help herself but to keep looking back to make sure he wasn't there. It has been quiet for a while now and very uncomfortable. Something had to break the silence, and Stevie was the one to do so.

"So, can you tell me how all of this happened?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"It's kind of a long story," Zander started. Stevie just nodded as he continued, "I was suppose to be traveling to Charlotte tonight because I had some business to take care of. My car broke down and I was out of luck trying to get it started again."

Stevie stopped him right there for a moment, "Wait a minute. This isn't your car?"

Zander gulped and nodded in response. That's when Stevie started freaking out more, "What! You stole his car? He can call it in stolen and we'll go to jail! Oh my gosh!"

"Listen, it's not his car either, he told me that it wasn't and to be honest I got freaked out as well but you need to listen to me so that you can know the whole story," He said.

"Fine."

"Ok. I was suppose to be riding with him at least till he got where he needed to be, and I'd go from there. But he insisted that he drive me. I got a little nervous but I couldn't show him that I was. So he had been asking me all of these weird questions, 'can you keep a secret?' 'have you ever committed a crime?' I say no and I say that I am ready to get out and that's when he started chasing me. I've been running from him and now I think he's after me, and you," He explained.

"Oh my gosh," Stevie sighed, really scared, "Can I at least call my family and tell them I'm ok?"

"No," He responded.

"Why not!" Stevie fussed.

"No phone calls, they'll suspect your in danger and call the cops," Zander responded.

"Oh and you think that they wont call the cops when I don't come home tonight?" She asked. Zander just shook his head.

"Just wait to call them. Wait until I know that we are safe for a little while," Zander responded. Stevie couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she was safe in her own home, doing homework and waiting for her mother and father to get home from work. Now she was on the run with this guy, who she barely knew, trying to escape the clutches of this killer.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost midnight," Stevie replied with a yawn. Zander decided to get off the next exit on interstate 40 and pulled into a nearby motel.

They got one room and decided to stay the night. They had sat there in the same bed all night getting to know each other, both not able to sleep. Stevie had gotten up, ready to go sleep somewhere else, when she got scared. She turned around to see Zander watching her.

"Hey, umm," She started. Zander nodded, knowing that she was going to ask if she could sleep there with him, so he scoot over and gave her some room. She walked over and climbed into the bed. She faced towards him, snuggling into her pillow.

"Everything will be ok, I'll keep you safe ok" He said. Stevie was in vulnerable state right now, she would say anything to make herself and him feel better, so she just nodded.

It wasn't soon after when she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she just couldn't get comfortable enough, so she thought she'd try something out. She closed her eyes, for a moment.

"Stevie? Are you asleep?" Zander asked. He looked over he shoulder to her and saw that her eyes were closed. He then turned over, looking up at the cieling. Stevie took this as a time to take action.

Stevie turned around towards him, leaving the pillow and snuggling closer to him, and she was now so close that she could lay her head on his chest. Now this may seem odd, but again, she's vulnerable right now, so she needs something to make her feel better, and the only thing that can help her right now, was Zander. A complete stranger.

She wrapped her arm around his waist, not know that he just kept staring at her. Zander wrapped his right arm around her form and hugged her tight.

She smiled, having a feeling that she was safe with this man.

A complete stranger.

* * *

**So yes, this is a very short chapter and it's boring, that's why I added the Zevie at the end of it. But I promise that mor action, romance, and drama are on the way, don't give up on me now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! First off I would like to say this, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

**Thank you.**

**Secondly, I'd like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed and asked questions and I promise that you guys will not be left hanging. Now I hate to be a little troll like David Israel, but I don't know about giving away spoilers, because I'm going to try to update this everyday. If I'm not able too, then I'm really sorry, so thanks to all of you for your support :)**

**Third, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Zander had awoken from what little sleep he had gotten, surprised that the girl who was cuddled up next to him had managed to get a few hours of sleep. He looked down and watched her sleep for a few minutes before he finally decided to wake her up.

"Hey," He shook her, "Wake up. We need to go."

Stevie groaned, "Five more minutes mom."

Zander chuckled and sat up, "As appealing as that sounds, I am not your mother. We need to go."

Stevie opened her eyes and saw the boy sitting up in front of her and yawned. She sat up and stretched her arms, "Ok."

Stevie got up and searched for her combat boots. Once she found those, her and Zander had fled the motel, finding their car parked outside where they left it, they got inside and started to drive away, heading to who knows where.

"Where are we at now?" Stevie asked, looking at the map.

Zander looked at the road sign, and realized something. They were not going towards Charlotte, but they were headed to Tennessee.

"We are in Asheville," He responded, confused.

"Wait, I thought you said you were going to Charlotte," She said.

"I guess we took the wrong way when we were running from Jerry," Zander said, using the man's real name. The man who was chasing them was named Jerry Reynolds.

"You know his name?" Stevie asked.

"Wow you ask a lot of questions," He said.

"Well, I'm just trying to calm myself down. You know I'm new at this! Running from dangerous killers isn't really a hobbie of mine Zander," She fussed.

"Well then, stop asking questions. I know what I'm doing, and you know everything that you need to know," Zander explained.

Stevie just took a deep breath. She didn't want to piss him off so much that he'd leave her in the middle of no where. She layed her arm on the rest and layed her head in her hand. She kept looking at the map laying in her lap and followed the way that they were going.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. The loud grumble that came from Stevie's stomach have him the response he was looking for.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, pulling into the nearest diner. They got out of the car and Stevie checked to see if she had signal, no luck for her though. Zander had led the way inside and followed their waitress to a single red and white cushioned booth.

"Vintage," Stevie mumbled.

"Would you guys like to order?" The waitress asked. Zander ordered a BLT with a soda as well as Stevie who ordered the same thing.

"This should settle our stomachs until we at least get to Chattanooga. There we can rest and get us something to eat. Then we can find a motel in Nashville," Zander explained. Stevie nodded, taking a bite out of her sandwich, feeling the wonderful food fill her up.

It was pretty peaceful and quiet, since they were the only people in the diner. It was until someone familiar had walked in. How did he get there so fast? How did he even know where they were?

"Uh oh," Zander said. Stevie turned around and saw him.

"Stay calm," He demanded, "Sit over here with me, just in case."

Stevie moved over to sit beside Zander as they saw him walked towards them. A big grin on his face, coated with facial hair, which had been the same shade as his cocoa brown colored hair, on top of his head. He was a pretty big man, a small beer gut poked out underneath his red flannel. He had on the kind of boots that made jingling noises when ever you took a step.

The nearly 6'5'' man had reached the single booth and waved.

"Why hello there my friends, you guys sure are fast, but there is no way you can out-run me," He started. The waitress who had helped Stevie and Zander greeted him.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked.

"No thanks," The man said, settling in the seat in front of a trembling Stevie and a worried Zander. He took out a picture of him with another woman and a little girl, that must be his family.

"You see?" He said, "You see what you did? What you did to that beautiful woman and young little girl? Do you know what you did to the family that we had?"

"Listen Jerry," Zander started.

"No! You shut up and listen to me!" Jerry yelled. He glanced over to Stevie and smirked, seeing the fear that was plastered to her face, shaking arm holding onto Zander's bicep.

"You thought I didn't know you too Zander and Stevie. But I will never forget, and I want revenge for my family," He said.

"Excuse me, what?" Stevie asked, "How do you know us? We don't even know each other," Stevie said pointing to Zander who nodded in agreement.

"Oh don't play dumb, that's only gonna make me wanna kill you even more," Jerry explained. Stevie's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"Although, I will spare your lives if you're willing to do something for me," He finished.

"What is it?" Zander asked.

"Well, lets just say that their have been a few people who have gone "missing" in the mountains of North Carolina. Haha," He chuckled.

"What? Why are you chuckling?" Stevie asked.

"You'll see," Jerry said. He smirked once more at the two and looked outside the window, "Don't forget to listen very carefully."

"What are you saying?" Zander asked the question this time. He layed a gun on the table of the diner, along with the bullets that went along with it.

"What I am saying is, have fun, for now anyway. If you don't do as I say? Well, you're out of luck," He responded. He got up, tipped his hat off to the two and walked away from the diner, disappearing from their sight in a matter of seconds.

Stevie stood up, "Ok this is getting crazy already!"

"Calm down, all we have to do is keep going our way to, where ever we go and see what he tells us from then on. If he found us today he can find us tomorrow or any other day," Zander explained.

"Yea, but what do you think he meant about his family? We don't even know him, let alone his wife and daughter," She responded, freaking out. Zander took the gun and put it somewhere safe, taking the bullets and stuffing them into his pocket.

"I wonder what he meant about his deal, sparing out lives, missing people, listen carefully?" Zander mocked his words. They looked outside the window and kept quiet, when they heard sirens, and cops pulling into the diner. Zander stood up quickly and grabbed Stevie's hand.

"He called the cops! We need to go!" Zander yelled. The two ran out of the diner and quickly hopped into the car before the cops were able to get to them. As soon as they pulled out of the diner, the cops had followed them down the road.

Starting the high-speed chase.

* * *

**Well, I have to say it. This was one of the most fun stories I've ever written so far, and I will say that this chapter is one of my best. But I promise there will be more to come as long as the reviews keep pouring in.**

**Thanks guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii! Guess what? You guessed it! A new chapter! Now I know this may be a little fast but, the reviews from all of you guys are what is making it happen! So thanks for that! More chapters to come!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zander's foot was practically breaking through the floor board, pressing down on the pedal, making the car go faster and faster as the loud sirens blazed through their ears.

"What are we going to do!" Stevie yelled.

"We gotta keep going! I know it sounds stupid but they're already after us! I don't even know what we did!" Zander responded. He looked in the rear view mirror and noticed the two new cars, joining the chase.

"Nothing! We did absolutely nothing! Just tell them that!" She suggested.

"They'll never believe me!" He said. Stevie sighed, and tried to keep from crying. Day 2 of her and Zander's journey and they are already in a high-speed car chase. It was really overwhelming for her, but the adrenaline rush felt amazing.

_Bang! Bang!_

"What the hell was that?" Stevie asked. Zander looked in his side mirror and saw that the cops had brought out their weapons.

"They're shooting at us! Duck!" He demanded. Stevie ducked over and Zander crouched over so that the bullet had missed him. He pulled the bullets from the empty gun, which was in the glove box, and handed them to Stevie. She knew what to do, after all, her brother's were suckers for action packed movies. She loaded the gun and rolled her window down.

She climbed up and sat down on the edge of the car door, aiming at the cops behind them.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Dammit I missed!" She yelled.

"You don't have to aim for them," Zander explained, "Aim for their tires. It will make them go flat and spiral out of control!"

Stevie pointed the gun to the tire of the car right on their bumper and hesitated, her overwhelmed feeling gave her an odd feeling about breaking the law, but the adrenaline rush made her pull the trigger, which had taken out that cop's car, by making his swerve and hit the car in which Stevie and Zander were in.

"Stevie!" He yelled. Stevie felt herself being drug back into the passenger seat before the car flipped over several times. Landing at the bottom of a nearby hill.

* * *

"Stevie? Stevie are you ok?" The fuzziness in Zander's voice was speaking to her. She was suffering from major whiplash. But it wasn't long before she was able to hear the sirens of the cops.

"C'mon Stevie. We can hide. Let's go!" Zander whispered.

"We need a first responder three are hurt and possibly dead, one of them is a police officer," Stevie heard the radio of all the police men standing, waiting to see anything unusual. Zander and Stevie had climbed out the other side, where the cops had already vacated and started to run the other way before they were noticed.

"Now what? We have no car, are we just going to run everywhere?" Stevie asked.

"No, we can just catch a bus and ride to Chattanooga before the night ends. Once we get there, we can stay at a motel and keep going our way tomorrow," Zander explained, "The next bus stop is up ahead."

The kept on their feet until they reached Knoxville about thirty minutes later and got on the bus to Chattanooga which was south of Knoxville a few hours away. They were probably about ten other people who sat on the bus. So Zander and Stevie decided to go to the very back of the bus and sit there.

The bus started to move and they were off.

Zander rested his arm against the window-pane and ran his fingers through his messy, thick hair. He really needed a shower, as well as Stevie.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"For what?" Stevie asked. Zander looked at her.

"You had no business in this. And I practically kidnapped you-"

"You saved me, Zander. Not to mention, Jerry said that it was just as much my fault as it was yours, whatever he is talking about, I don't know," She said.

"Well, you shouldn't have to go through this," Zander said.

"And you think that you should? No one should go through this, but that doesn't stop anybody from making it happen," She explained.

"I know, I just feel really bad," He looked outside the window at all the people, who probably didn't have to worry about what he and Stevie's going through right at this moment.

"Don't. I am here for you," Stevie said. She grabbed his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly.

"But we just met," Zander argued.

"I don't care anymore. I can trust you already. I just hope you can trust me as well," She countered.

Zander smirked, "What you just did for me back there? I think you've earned enough of my trust." He took Stevie's hand and brought it up to his gentle, but quivering lips, planting a kiss on it.

"Well, that's good," Stevie smiled.

They just looked at each other for a moment, but still didn't let go of each other's hands.

* * *

**Although, the high-speed chase wasn't long, as well as this chapter. I really hoped you liked it and I really thought the part at the end was sweet. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola peoples! New chapter! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are very welcomed! :)**

* * *

Stevie and Zander had found their way off the bus in Chattanooga, they were ready to rest for a moment and calm down, the adrenaline just hadn't gone away since the chase. Speaking of the high speed chase, once the two had found a small resturant in town, the telvision had shown a breaking news broadcast.

"Wow, news travels very slowly in Tennessee," Stevie commented.

"I guess," Zander responded. They watched the news report in awe, the police had no idea where they were, unless Jerry wanted to be an idiot and call in another report.

"So we are suppose to be dead?" Stevie asked.

"That's what they think," He said. Although, it was, of course, a lie. The two were sitting in the cafe, all alone, eating another sandwich, which they had scarfed down quickly. The police apparently claimed that the car had caught on fire and completly turned the two criminals into ashes.

Zander and Stevie shook their heads at one another in amusment, with what stories can be made up to go on the news. Did they have actual proof that that had happened? No, they didn't because Zander and Stevie ran, and left no ashes behind.

"Are you tired? It's pretty late, and who knows what else Jerry has in store for us," Stevie said. Zander nodded as they both got up and left, walking to the nearest motel, across the street, luckily. The both got a room and settled down. Turning on the light and leaving the tv alone. They were enjoying the peacefulness.

Stevie yawned and turned towards Zander, "Are you ok?"

"Yea," He responded, "I'm just frustrated, that's all. It's not because of you though, if it weren't for you I'd be losing my mind, probably dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Ditto," Stevie said. Her eyes started to droop, and Zander was on the verge of going to sleep as well. He just waited until Stevie fell asleep. Once she was asleep, he decided to take him a shower, just to help his aching muscles.

Stevie had walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair after a fresh shower, shortly after Zander had gotten done taking a shower. She smiled at him, since he was asleep. She layed down beside him and cuddled him once again, feeling the heaviness in her eyes take over her again, until it was comeplete darkness.

* * *

The sunshine had peaked through the window of the motel that the two had stayed at. Zander was the first waking up, taking notice that his bare chest was wet from Stevie's hair, remembering last night, what had happened. She was still cuddled against him, he didn't care.

He didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful, and waking her up, dealing with a weird killer man? That's not a pleasant wake up. He had no choice, but to go against his wishes and wake her up.

"Stevie, wake up, Stevie," He gently demanded. She squinted her eyes and blinked a few times.

"You awake?" Zander chuckled. She nodded and layed back down, closing her eyes, which only made him smile more.

"C'mon Stevie, you need to wake up for me," Zander started to tickle her stomach, which made her giggle herself awake. If that made sense.

Stevie rose in a fit of laughter and started to get ready to leave. Once they got ready, they started heading to the cafe across the street again. They sat there and waited, knowing that they'd get a message from Jerry.

"What if he kills us now?" Stevie asked, clinging onto him.

We just got to stay calm, show him that you're not scared and he'll take it easy on us," Zander explained. Stevie nodded and loosened her grip on his arm, but didn't let go.

Once Jerry arrived, he had that same smirk on his face. He stomped over to the two and took a seat in front of them.

"Right on time," He started.

"Listen Jerry, we're tired of playing your games. What did we ever do to you?" Stevie asked. She felt Zander's muscles tense up at the expression on his face.

"You two are seriously the two dumbest people I've ever met in my life," Jerry insulted.

"Why did you call the cops on us yesturday?" Zander asked, changing the subject.

"I needed to take care of a few people, but I didn't want the cops on my tail, so I called in that two people tryed to rob the diner in which we sat at yesturday," Jerry explained.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You think we are dumb?" Stevie fussed. She was doing exactly what Zander told her to do. Act tough, but on the inside, she felt like she was going to scream from nervousness.

"Shut up! Or I'll kill you right here, right now, in front of all these people," Jerry threatened them. He looked around to make sure no one heard him.

"Now I have a new task for you guys," He started to explain.

"What is it?" Zander asked.

"Turn yourselves into the police, you'll know what to do from there," Jerry explained. Zander and Stevie looked towards each other.

"You're crazy," Stevie started.

"Just do it! You wont go to jail," Jerry inturrupted. He got up and walked towards the door, and stopped before he left. He looked at the two as they listened to his last words for the day.

"For now."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review and stuff! New Chapter tomorrow! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter because it will be getting pretty violent.**

* * *

Stevie and Zander decided to stay at the diner. Jerry was going to call the police and have the two taken into custody. It was pretty stupid that they were going along with this but they didn't want to die a gruesome death in the hands of Jerry Reynolds. A man who was suspecting, not proving. Who wanted revenge for something that the two don't even remember doing.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Stevie commented.

"I know, but you heard what he said. He was basically saying that we weren't going to jail, which is dumb because we obviously are," Zander added.

"What is he going to do to keep us out of jail? Why wouldn't he want us to go to jail?" She asked.

"I don't know. Jerry is really confusing me with all of his accusations and plans," Zander admitted.

"I think he's just messing with us. You were picked up by him and then started to run from him. Maybe he's lonely," Stevie said.

"Well doing this to us, isn't going to make me want to be friends with him. It's got to be something else," Zander said, obviously forgetting the conversation the three people had a few days ago.

"Wait a minute. He said that we done something to his wife and daughter. We were really confused about that because he was assuming things about us, although, you and I had just met and we had just met him," Stevie explained.

"Oh yea," Zander snapped his fingers and suddenly realized that Jerry did say that the other day. The looked outside and saw a single police car pull up, flashing his lights and blasting the siren. Stevie and Zander walked out to meet the two State Troopers at their vehicle.

It was then that Stevie and Zander found themselves handcuffed and in the back of the car next to each other. The two cops then pulled out of the diner and was on their way back to North Carolina, where Stevie and Zander were being taken.

"You got to listen, we haven't done anything wrong," Stevie tried to tell the two cops, who just kept counter-arguing her.

"Yea, yea, we know you're innocent," The first trooper said in a sarcastic voice, "That's what they all say!"

"Listen to me, we are being framed by some lunatic killer! He's making assumptions about us and we don't even know him that well. He picked this guy up after he was hitch hiking on the freeway in Asheville," Stevie defended herself and Zander.

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty," Zander added. Stevie nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm sorry, we don't know who called us, it was from a payphone," The other, nicer man apologized.

"Well can we at least use your radio. I'm pretty sure he can hear us somehow with a police scanner," Zander explained. The cop who was sitting in the passenger seat held the radio up to Stevie and Zander and pressed the talk button.

"Why won't you tell us what we did Jerry?" Stevie started.

"We don't even know each other? A complete stranger is just holding us hostage against our will," Zander added, "We need help. But I'm afraid for your safety."

"We're sorry," They said in unison, and stopped talking after that.

* * *

It was probably 45 minutes later and they were still sitting, uncomfortably in the car. Their had been no body else on the road but the same transfer truck who appeared probably ten minutes ago.

Then the truck started to pass them. The driver slowly crept up beside the car and stayed right there. Stevie and Zander tried to catch a glimpse of who was driving because they seemed pretty odd.

"What is this guy doing," The men asked each other while Stevie and Zander sat and listened. The cop honked the horn on his car and then the truck driver rolled down his window.

"Oh my goodness," Stevie gasped.

"Jerry! What the hell are you doing!" Zander fussed.

"You know this guy?" The cop in the passenger seat asked. They didn't have time to answer either of them. Because Jerry had shot them both in the head.

"Oh my gosh!" Stevie yelled. Jerry smirked and pointed the gun at them, and before he shot at them, he pulled all the bullets out of the gun. Then he drove away from the swerving car.

"Can you get the wheel?" Stevie asked, he body jerking all the place from the movement of the car.

"I can't. These cuffs make it too hard to steer," Zander said. Stevie climbed over the seat and found the keys to the cuffs dangling out of the cop's pocket. Zander kept trying to keep the car stable with his feet. Just Stevie grabbed the keys out of the man's pocket, the car flew off the side of the road.

Stevie and Zander both screamed but were amazingly safe.

"Wow, de ja vu huh?" Stevie asked, trying to calm herself and Zander down. She handed him the keys and tried to unlock her from her cuffs.

"I got it! I got it!" Zander cheered. Stevie took the keys from Zander and helped unlock him. They got out of the car and looked over to the two dead cops, they would take the car if it wasn't totaled.

"Let's go Stevie!" He demanded, grabbing her hand.

"Where can we go?" Stevie asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there," Zander responded.

And now, they were on the run from the whole state of North Carolina and Tennessee. All because a man wants revenge on two complete strangers.

All because of Jerry.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter isn't the best, but I really am looking for a climax, coming very soon! :) You guys will be mind-blown from the ending I promise :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gutentaug, or however you spell it. Anyway! Hello guys! A new chapter of Hitching is coming your way! Hope you like it! A lot of things are revealed in this chapter so I hope you like it! Plus, I want to add that I will be doing the rated M things as a separate story leaving off after I finish this. :)Thanks guys!**

* * *

Stevie and Zander got on a bus to Nashville, and were quiet the whole ride there. Then, they decided to take a night bus to the nearest town in Kentucky, deciding that they get another motel room and leave the next morning.

"We got to do something," Stevie cried.

"We got to leave. We can go to California or something. Somewhere far away from North Carolina and Tennessee. Who knows? Tomorrow we may have to avoid Kentucky for the rest of our lives as well," Zander explained.

"What about my family Zander. They are probably freaking out, and if I am able to go back home, I'll be grounded on my wedding day!" She fussed.

"You're an adult. You can do what you want," Zander explained.

"I'm 18," Stevie said.

"That means you're an adult. You can do what you want, right?" He asked.

Stevie shrugged, "It just makes me feel bad. I don't want my family to hate me because I practically ran away from home."

"Well, they should understand that you were in a difficult situation. I'm pretty sure that they will understand," He replied. She looked out the window of the bus, through the rain drops, falling down the window at a fast rate. It must have been pouring outside.

She missed her family and wanted to go home. The sad thing was, that she had a strange feeling that she shouldn't go out and explore the woods. I know it sounds cliché but it was just a feeling in her stomach. Telling her to stay home. But she just ignored it.

The bus came to a stop just a few miles into the town. they got off the bus, in the pouring rain and was forced to walk until they saw a motel or an inn that they could stay at. As other people had their umbrellas, Zander and Stevie just had to deal with it.

"Are you ok?" Zander asked.

"Yea, I'm just cold," Stevie responded, "Let's go."

They ran a little bit until they felt they needed to catch their breath. It was lucky that they weren't far from a restaurant, which means that there had to be a place for tourist and people to stay at.

"See anything?" Stevie asked.

"No! The rain is making it really hard to find anything," Zander complained. Stevie nodded and grabbed his soaking arm, pulling him along with her. They walked along the side for a while, now, not bothered by the rain. But they did expect the chances of the common cold, the flu, or even bronchitis.

Zander's feet had started to shuffle under the slippery sidewalk and soon fell, bringing Stevie down with him. She sat up quickly and looked at him, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea," Zander winced at the burning and stinging sensation coming from his wound, "I just got a scuff."

"It don't look like. There's a huge gash on your elbow," She said, helping him up off the ground.

"Let's keep going," He suggested.

She nodded, but she wasn't able to leave. She had been pulled back, on purpose.

"Are you thinking about running away?" Jerry asked. he had Stevie in a death head-grip. Zander tried to break her free but was just pushed back down. Jerry was way larger and more dangerous than he was.

"Let her go Jerry!" Zander demanded. Jerry just tightened his grip around Stevie's neck.

"I'll snap her like a twig, right here, right now," His voice slurred. It could be possible that he had a few drinks tonight, but wasn't drunk enough to not know what he was saying.

"Are you planning, on leaving?" Jerry asked again.

"Why would it matter?" Zander asked.

"Oh it would matter a lot, are you crazy?" Jerry said. Stevie started to mumble, with what breath she did have, 'No, but you are', which only made him grip her neck tighter.

"You better not leave. If I find out that you have left? I will find you. I know every move that you make, and I will kill you, right on the spot," He explained.

"How do you know our every move?" Zander asked another question.

"Think about it kid," He said, throwing Stevie into Zander's arms as she heaved for air. Zander just watched as he left, wanting to say or do something, but was just too afraid. Not that he wasn't for himself, he was more afraid for Stevie.

He looked down at her, she wasn't looking so good, of course, how could you when you practically have all air passages being block by some killer? He picked her up and started to walk, as the rain let up a little bit, he was now able to see a bit better.

He found a restaurant near by, where he got instructions on where the next motel or inn was. He helped Stevie into their motel room and she crashed just as soon as her soaking wet head hit the pillow.

Zander had to stay up and think about what Jerry told him.

_'I know your every move.'_

_'Think about it kid.'_

How does Jerry know their every move?

* * *

**Ok so that was probably a bust of a chapter. Not really a lot of things revealed but it does give you something to think about. I'll be updating soon and I hope you liked it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! New Chapter! I hope you like! I'm almost done with this one and I must say that it's a big success, in my book. So here we go, and after I finish this? You will get the sequel to A Soldier's Passion. There will be a sneak peek at the bottom of this chapter, so enjoy! N:)**

* * *

The story played on the news the next day. The police men's bodies were found in the ditch on the side of the road, and Stevie and Zander were now wanted people.

"What are we going to do?" Stevie asked.

"We've got to go. Leave the state, and hide out until we get any news," Zander suggested.

"Zander, I'm far away from home as it is. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep in the past few days. I am a wanted fugitive, and to top it off? We're being chased by a killer! I just want to go home!" She said, burying her face in her hands. Zander sat down next to her on the bed in their crappy motel, and wrapped his arm around her.

"We're going to be ok. You will be able to get back home to your family safe and sound," He claimed.

She didn't know whether is was frustration, homesickness, or just the lack of sleep she had gotten since she's been on the run with Zander, but she couldn't stop the tears.

"What about you? I don't want anything to happen to you," She said, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. Zander brushed them away with his thumb and layed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine as long as you are," He said. He looked into her sparkling brown orbs and leaned into the gentleness of her lips.

They pulled away in unison and looked at each other once more before they climbed out the window of the motel and started their way for a near by air port. They needed to meet Jerry, first. So they walked to the diner a couple blocks away and sat down.

"How are we going to get a car when Jerry made us destroy the one before?" Stevie asked.

"You'd think he'd give us more transportation for playing his stupidity games, but then again, he doesn't think before he acts, so we're probably stuck riding the bus again. Stevie groaned, she was tired of taking the bus, but she wasn't feeling too good about driving either.

The two fell silent when they heard the clang of the man's boots hit the floor of the ancient diner. Isn't it funny how no one is around when they need it? Jerry looked at them, the trademark smirk on his face along with the heaviness of his breath, which seemed to be the only noise that was made in the diner as of now. He took a seat across from them.

"Right on time again."

"What now?" Stevie asks. Jerry's smirk fades away into an angry frown.

"You two, aren't going to anything today," Jerry explained.

"What? Why?" Stevie asked a second question.

Jerry stares at Zander, taking a few glances toward Stevie, but he just focuses on Zander, to see if he remembers their conversation.

"You guys are going to stay with me. If you try to run away or try to fight me? I won't hesitated to blow your brains into chunks," He explained. Stevie gulped.

"Why do you want us to stay with you?" Zander asked.

Jerry's smirk appeared on his face again, "Think about it kid." That's when is hit him. Zander had remembered that Jerry has something on him, that makes him know his every move. Stevie was a bit hazy and wasn't worried much about what Jerry was saying as much as she was trying to catch her breath. But she did remember Zander talking to her about the situation that happened about a week ago.

"So what are we going to do? Stay here with you all day?"

Jerry snorted, "No. We aren't staying here all day, what are you stupid?"

Stevie had the urge to mumble something, but she wasn't going to risk anything happening to her and Zander. So she had to bite her tongue.

"We're going for a little drive," He said. He forced Stevie and Zander up and into the backseat of his car.

* * *

They've been driving about half and hour, Stevie and Zander had no idea where Jerry was going, but they couldn't speak or anything. Jerry had been driving fast, and thought that he was in the clear when it came to no other cars on the road.

I guess it was a pretty un-lucky day. Jerry had been warned by a cop.

"What are you doing? Pull over!" Stevie demanded.

"Oh so that I can get caught running with fugitives? No way! I know what I'm doing, so be a good little girl and shut your trap!" Jerry demanded. He pressed harder on the pedal, which made the car go faster. Stevie and Zander were feeling that bottomless pit in their stomachs form again, in fear.

"Stupid little cops, they aren't going to catch me," He mumbled to himself.

"Jerry, please! You're just going to make this worse for you!" Stevie said.

"I said shut up! Shut up! I can handle this!"Jerry yelled. Zander glanced at Stevie, seeing the pain she was feeling in her eyes. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her. She just nodded.

Jerry saw what Zander was doing, "Hey," He glanced back in his mirror, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Zander responded.

"You better not be," He said. The two just nodded and looked at each other again.

Jerry pulled out another gun and pointed it to the cop who was coming up on the driver's side, where he was. He pointed it toward's the cop and pulled the trigger, before the cop could give him the signal to pull over.

Jerry just bursted out into a fit of heavy laughter.

"Why are you laughing? That is not funny!" Stevie yelled. Jerry pulled over on the side of the road. He slammed his fists against the wheel of the car.

"That's it! I'm tired of listening to your mouth! Both of you!" He yelled. He pulled Stevie out of the car first and threw her in the trunk.

"Let me out!" She squealed. She banged on the roof of the trunk and kicked and continued to scream.

"Let her out! Now!" Zander demanded. He climbed out of the backseat of the car and tried to help open the trunk for Stevie. But Jerry wasn't going to do anything. Instead, he pulled Zander to him and shoved him to the ground. Zander quickly got to his feet and punched Jerry in the face.

"Let her out!" He yelled repeatedly.

Jerry punched Zander in the face, "Sorry pretty boy, that's just not going to happen."

Zander kicked him in the gut, knocking him and his keys to the ground. He raced for the keys before Jerry could even remember what was going on and ran to the trunk. He pulled Stevie by the waist onto the sandy ground, she took the keys and ran to the driver's side of the car.

Jerry turned Zander around and punched him in the face again. Stevie got out of the car and watched for a moment, she knew Zander could fight back, and he did. Zander punched him multiple times in the face, gut, anywhere that it would hurt, and then Jerry head-butt him.

That's when Stevie decided to take action and back kick him in the face. he fell to the ground and Stevie kicked him a few times. Jerry pulled her to the ground and climbed over top of her.

"HELP!" She screamed with all of her might. One of the most scariest things a woman could worry about, was rape. Jerry punched her in the face a few times, making her a bit hazy and weary.

Zander pulled him off of her and had the loaded gun in his hands. He was hesitant, but he pulled the trigger.

Jerry grabbed his shoulder, just a few inches away from his beating, black hole of a heart. He fell backward and closed his eyes. Unconscious. Stevie and Zander race to the car and drive away quickly. They go until they reach a gas station.

They drove around until they ended up in texas, they finally decided to stop there and rest, finding a nearby motel. They both sat down on the bed, breaking down internally.

"Do you think he's dead?" Stevie asked.

"No, we just knocked him over long enough for us to get far enough away, but he can still find us some how," Zander said.

"I know, we need to find that tracking device, we can leave it here and be free," Stevie smiled.

"Well, you may not know when he has one on you as well, so we got to be extra careful," He said. Stevie looked at his busted lip, bruised cheek, black eye.

"You got pretty beat up there," She brought up.

"I sure did. My ribs probably have bruises on them," Zander said wincing at the pain. He looked at Stevie, who's injuries wasn't far from being equal to his. He touched her bruised cheek gently, wincing at the pain as he did so. He looked at it, studied it carefully and then started to study things that were injured.

"I'm really sorry about you," Zander apologized.

"Hey, if it weren't for you, I would've been raped. Stop beating yourself up," Stevie said. Zander gave her a certain look, which made her add, "You know what I meant."

Zander just smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**I think I just literally kicked this chapter's butt! LOL :) This scene actually continues, which is where the intense love scenes will come from, I will be updating those after the story is made, so please don't hate this.**

**Now for the preview of the upcoming sequel of 'A Soldier's Passion', which I had the decency to call... ****'An Enemy's Love'...Here you go! :)**

* * *

_"Stevie you lied to me," Zander said._

_"Zander, I told you many times. I'm not lying to you! I had no idea who Robert was before we hunted him down five years ago! Please, you got to believe me," Stevie begged._

_"Mommy? Daddy? I feel sick," Their five-year old little girl complained._

_"Hold on sweetie, I'll get you some medicine," Stevie said. Her daughter just watched as Stevie and Zander argued._

_"How can I trust you?" Zander asked._

_"Robert is playing games with you. He's trying to tear us apart," Stevie said._

_"Why would he do that?" He asked, crossing his arms. Stevie walked closer to him and gave him a peck on lips._

_"Because we work better when we're together. We are an unstoppable force, capable of doing anything," She responded. Zander gave into his girlfriend's charm and wrapped his arms around her. They brought out of their moment by a loud boom. Something hitting the floor._

_"Charlie!" Zander yelled. He ran over to his small daughter laying on the floor unconscious._

_"What's happening?" Stevie cried. Zander picked up his daughter and the two ran to the car and raced t the hospital to get their daughter some help._

* * *

**_Ta-da! I really hope you liked that sneak peek, because the new story is coming soon! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! New Chapter! I really hope you like it and I can't wait to see some new Zevie moments soon! :)**

**I have a request for anyone who has a youtube account and makes Zevie videos. I don't have a youtube and I'm not allowed to have one (just yet). But I've ben beating my brains out over this one song (it may be a bit pervy) but it's a cute song. It's called Ignition (Remix) by R Kelly? I'd love to see a video of Zevie with that song. Either that song or Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5. If you are able and willing to do this for me then send me a PM. Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

Stevie had awoken from her nightmare. She just, couldn't tell if it was real or not because of the daze she was in. She looked up at the naked man with whom she'd slept with just a few hours ago. The lamp light had illuminated his face and chest where is was covered in sweat. It also had helped with her vision a little bit from just waking up. Realizing that the nightmare she was having was actualy happening, she felt a bit scared. Zander was asleep and it was 3:30 in the morning.

She wanted to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful, and it wasn't like she was the only one not getting sleep. She was actually getting more sleep than him, if that was possible. How can you sleep when you're escaping the clutches of a killer? Just three months ago, she was highschool student in California, warm and beautiful California. Then, she moved to the moutains of North Carolina and was now on a spree to spare, not only her life? But Zander's as well.

He was working extra hard to do the same. He has saved her life many times already the past month and she has helped him as well. Stevie started thinking about how she could get herself and Zander out of this.

Jerry knew where they were, 24/7. He could be tracking them down right now. Jerry was a very clever, sure not all the time, but he knew how to think.

Philosophy, in terms we could translate philosophy as a large word for thinking. Which brought her back to her World History class. The Greeks had given them the idea of Philosophy.

Stevie started thinking about all the interesting things she had learned in that class. The Greeks had given them a lot of things, yet they weren't a civilized country until 2000 B.C. When they were invaded by people who already had developed a civilized way of living. The countries around Greece to their left, Persia.

The Persian civilization overthrew the Assyrians once they had became so tired of their crap, that they blew up and completely eliminated the way of terrorizing their people.

So then Stevie started to think about a question, that she has always asked herself in a fearful moment.

When does using the power of terror to bring fear into people's lives, start to become powerless?

Of course, the answer is obvious, there is one person who will get so tired of Jerry's nonsense and torture, they will crack, and try to over rule him. That's what Stevie and Zander had to do, show Jerry that they weren't scared.

"Zander!" She started to wake him up. He moved his head around a bit and finally opened his eyes when he hit his head on the headboard.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a slight giggle, still excited about what she figured out. He nodded and suddenly realized that she was excited about something.

"What's up?" Zander asked.

"We can't keep doing what Jerry tells us to do. We have to actually do something about this situation. If we don't, then he will keep playing thses games for who knows how long?" Stevie explained.

"How are we going to show him that we aren't afraid?" He asked.

"We will lead him farther away then he'd suspect, we're in Texas right now. We can lead him some where deserted. Hint hint?" She asked.

"Ok, the desert. But what about the cops? How will we prove that Jerry was behind all of this?" Zander asked.

Stevie sighed, "I haven't thought that far."

Zander looked at her, "Let's go," He said. The two had sat up, got their clothes on and started towards the car. It was still early in the morning, all the more reason to leave. They started towards Pheonix, not that far away but it was going to be hot. They've been talking a lot on the way to Pheonix.

"Where are we at now?" Stevie asked.

"Don't worry, we are almost there. Jerry is probably at the cafe waiting on us right now. That's when we are going to lead him out here, the cops will catch him and he will be out of our lives forever," Zander claimed.

"You promise?" Stevie asked with a sparkling look in her eye.

Zander just grabbed her hand with his, and glanced at her, "I promise."

* * *

**So the next chapter will be updated soon, because it is the last chapter! Then you guys will get a little more of 'My Best Friend's Girlfriend,' and the second installment of 'A Soldier's Passion' called 'An Enemy's Love' and plenty of more stories to come. I promise, I have lots of ideas and I'm not going to let them go :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people. It may not seem so, but this story is successful. So of course, I am going to try to give it a confusing and exciting finale. Which you guys are about to read! I hope you guy like it!**

* * *

Everything was just going too fast in a long amount of time. Stevie wasn't even thinking about her family, if they were even worried about her. She had no idea if they were or not. She wasn't worried about anything except for surviving and locking this guy away.

"You ready?" Zander asked. He looked over at Stevie as they both payed attention to the white sandy desert in which they were ready to take this guy down.

Stevie was obviously nervous, and sweaty. It was really hot in Arizona, in the desert, where it's hot all the time. Her hands were shaky, so Zander grabbed one of them to try to at least calm her down a little bit. They had already set their plan into motion and waiting on Jerry to show up. They were going to take care of this man once and for all.

Zander looks closely through windshield, "I think that's him, "He says, pointing to the car coming down the abandoned road. Sure enough, it was him. Zander was about to get out of the car, when Stevie stopped him. Grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back inside.

"What?" He asked.

She didn't say anything. She decided, instead, to plant a long kiss onto his lips before Jerry got settled. She was gripping onto his black tank top for dear life, and his hands were cupping her face.

He pulled away, "I love you," He said.

"I love you too," She mirrored what he had just got out of the car and stood there, they left the car crunk and the keys in the ignition, as Jerry parked right in front of them. He stomped out of the car and marched in front of them, a gun in both of his hands.

"Why was it so hard for me to find you?" He asked.

"Oh, you obviously lost signal on the tracking device you put on my jacket, which I left back in Texas," Zander responded.

"Oh, I see that you found it," Jerry choked out his snide remark.

"It wasn't that hard," He said.

* * *

_The two were almost in the next town beside of Dallas. Zander had kept trying to scratch his sweaty back._

_"Stevie? Can you scratch my back?" He asked. Stevie ran her fingernails across the area where he was itching and felt something inside his jacket._

_"What the hell is this?" She asked. She felt it again and then realized it was the tracking device._

_"Take my jacket off!" Zander yelled. He help, of course, shrugging out of one arm and out the next as well. Stevie rolled down the window and threw the jacket outside._

* * *

"I was in a hurry!" Jerry yelled.

"You're so stupid, " Stevie mumbled under her breath. Jerry looked at her with his guns pointing towards her. Stevie wasn't scared anymore.

"Do you have something you would like to share?" Jerry asked. Stevie shook her head when he finally started to give orders, "Ok, so today. I want you two to take of something for me."

"No," Zander said.

Jerry looked even angrier than he usually does, "What?"

"We are not going to be bait to you anymore! We aren't going to be afraid," He explained. Jerry's jaw clenched in anger, he was not going to take this. Then again, Stevie and Zander weren't going to take it anymore either.

"Are you sure you want to argue with me?" Jerry asked.

"We are tired of being your little guard dog from the police," Stevie answered. Zander nodded in agreement with her, ready for any sudden attack.

Jerry walked closer to Stevie and Zander, dropping one of his guns to the ground. He stared at the two for a moment, things were real quiet in the desert. For now, anyway.

Zander started the fight off, punching him in the face, and making him drop his gun. He kicked Jerry in the stomach and knocked him over. Jerry stood up quickly and threw a couple punches to Zander's face. Stevie turned Jerry around and punched him in the face as well. He pushed Stevie over and was knocked over by Zander, once again.

Jerry, stood up, picked up his gun, and glanced at Stevie, then to Zander, and back to Stevie.

He then pulls her into a choak hold and points the gun at her, this way Zander wouldn't try anything to attack him. Stevie is freaking out, gasping for breath while choaking out a cry.

"You want to see her die?" Jerry asked. Zander stood there, shaking his head. He looks at Stevie, she was in the familiar state that happened that one night in the rain. She looked so terrified, so vulnerable and innocent. She mirrored the look on her face. The look in her eyes, which really made Zander's heart sink down into his stomach, where it could dissolve.

"You will do as I say?" He suggested, "Or she will be gone."

Zander notices that Stevie is staring at him, with little air. Zander moves his elbow in a vertical way, something that catches Jerry's eyes.

"What? What is that? What's wrong with you?" He asks. That was when Stevie mimicked what Zander was doing, only more forcefully, only to be released from Jerry's grip and knock the breath out of him. She grabs the gun that he dropped and points it at him. Jerry holds his hands up, the one gun still in his hand.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me? Haha, you could try, but I know that you're too scared to," He said.

"How do you know? You don't know me, you don't know him. You don't even know yourself," She said.

Zander slowly walked up behind Jerry and got him in his own hold. Jerry was struggling to break free. He started to yell at Stevie.

"Shoot him! Shoot him now!" Zander yelled.

"But, what if I hit you?" She asked, hesitating.

"That won't happen, I promise! Just shoot him" He yelled again.

"Don't!" Jerry yelled, "Little girl!" He begged.

Stevie shot him in the shoulder. Jerry fell over and Stevie and Zander raced to the car. It was still running so it would be easier to try to escape. They started to drive away, but Jerry wasn't as dumb as he seemed. He had done the same thing with his car. And was now chasing Stevie and Zander.

"What do we do!" Stevie yelled. Zander looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jerry following them in his car. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he was so anxious that he couldn't barely think straight.

"Shoot at him! The cops should be hear any minute!" He yelled. Stevie nodded and sat down on the car door where the window was rolled down. She pointed the gun at him and shot.

"Missed!" She yelled, shooting, and missing him again.

"Damn it!"

"Aim for the tires!" Zander demanded. She nodded and got the perfect angle for his tires. Zander saw that Jerry had been pointing at them as well.

"Hurry Stevie! He's going to shoot!" He yelled. Stevie glanced at Jerry, pulling the trigger. But the sound of the gun was louder. It was the sound of two guns.

The car started to swerve and soon threw both Stevie and Zander through the windshield. Jerry followed after them. They could hear the sound of sirens being worked.

"Stevie are you ok?" Zander asked. He sat up and looked at her as she nodded. He was about to help her up, when he started screaming in agonizing pain. Stevie sat up and saw Zander fall over unconscious.

"Zander!" She yelled. She wasn't able to help him because it was the big boot that belonged to Jerry Reynolds that held her down. He kneeled over and pointed the gun up to her chin. His teeth were covered with blood, as well as his beard and his nose was broken. To be honest, he looked like a completely different man.

"Aww, poor thing," He started. Stevie winced and looked him in this icy blue eyes, "Oh, don't worry. That shot wasn't bad enough to kill him. At least I think it wasn't."

"Please, don't kill us," She begged.

"How can I kill you when you're already dead?"

The trigger was pulled and rattled through Stevie's mind.

* * *

The bright lights had blinded Stevie for a moment when she finally came to. Right there by her bedside was her mother and father, her four older brothers. They all looked so relieved, but it also looked like Stevie had just given them a hard time. Eyes were bloodshot, as if they were crying.

She was so confused, and in pain, a lot of pain.

"Stevie, oh my goodness, you scared us!" Her mother said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Why am I here?" She asked. Zander looked really beat up. A busted lip, black eye, scrapes and bruises everywhere.

"You and Zander were in a really bad car accident. Some man was driving drunk and ran into you two. I can't go too much into detail about it," Her mother responded.

Stevie sat up and started to freak out, "Zander! Is he ok? Where is he?" She asked. Zander walked over to her and calmed her down.

"Stevie. I'm ok. Calm down," He said. He had a gentle grip on her arms and slowly layed her back on her pillow. He gave her a warm smile and held her hand.

"Who hit us?" She asked.

"Jerry Reynolds. It killed him on impact," Her father said.

"I guess that's what you get for drinking and driving," One of her brothers said. Stevie winced, feeling the pain in her head again.

"I had a really bad nightmare," She started.

Zander noticed her hands were shaking, "Obviously. You are shaking so much," He said. He sat down beside her and gave her hug, "You don't need to be worried, everything is going to be ok."

Stevie looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Ok. Just never go hitching."

"Any of you."

* * *

**So that was the last chapter! I know it wasn't the best finale that I had promised but it's a one of my best. I hope you guys liked this story because I have lots more with "My Best Friend's Girlfriend' which you guys are going to get a snippet of.**

**I also have another snippet of "An Enemy's Love" for you guys so here we go. . .**

* * *

_'My Best Friend's Girlfriend'_

* * *

_"I don't understand you," Stevie fussed at Zander._

_"What do you mean?" He asked. Stevie gave him the evil look and started from the beginning._

_"Well, let me start," She started, "You tell me you are completely in love with me and as me to marry you. Five years later, you make out with me in the old band room and then tell me you are engaged! To someone who isn't even worthy enough to be with you! You just can't stinkin' realize it! You fuss at me for decided to be one of her bridesmaids and help pick out stuff for the wedding, and you want to ask me why I am so frustrated with you?"_

_"Stevie, you don't understand. I still love you! It's terrible but I still love you more than I love my own finace. You just want to be difficult with us!" He fussed._

_"I wouldn't have to be difficult, if you weren't making it difficult for me to handle!" She yelled again._

_Zander stopped at this point. He was lost in Stevie's hazel eyes. There was so much intensity and frustration between them, that it would take a few years to get out._

_But they'd always release some of their stress with a kiss. This had been their third kiss since the band room incident and they have been caught all three times. But it didn't matter because they knew that they'd be back where they were before they started to kiss._

_In the kitchen, at three in the morning, arguing over things that could've happened a long time ago._

* * *

_'An Enemy's Love'_

* * *

_'Who are you?" Charlie asked. _

_The man smiled at her,"I am a friend of your mom and dad's," He responded. He sat down on her bedside and handed her a purple stuffed animal. One that wasn't fresh from the gift shop._

_"I'm Charlie," She cheered._

_"It's nice to finally meet you Charlie," He said, shaking her hand._

_"What's you're name?" She asked the man. He smiled and heard as Stevie and Zander walked through the hospital door. The man turned around with a smile on his face._

_"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Stevie asked. She walked over to her old Lieutenant and hugged him. Zander walked over there as well and greeted Charlie. The old Lieutenant looked back at the young girl and answered her question._

_"My name is Charlie too," He said._

_The young girl's face lit up as she cheered, "We have the same name!"_

_Stevie and Zander laughed at their little girl bonding with the Lieutenant. It was a moment that the two really needed and Charlie (or Spencer) were the people to lighten the mood._

* * *

**Like? Don't forget to review this story! I will have the next installments of 'A Soldier's Passion' up soon!**

**Here are the titles...**

**'A Soldier's Passion', 'An Enemy's Love', and the last one, 'A Daughter's Revenge'**


End file.
